Survival Instinct
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Robbie faced his mortality and did the only thing he could do to survive. RORI and RADE  Chapter 3 Up.  Enjoy.  Read/Review.
1. Prolouge

Title: Survival Instinct  
>Chapter: Prologue<br>Author: Jonathan  
>Rating: M<br>Category: Robbie/Tori Robbie/Jade  
>Spoilers: Anything's game. This fic takes place post Hollywood Arts<br>Summary: Robbie faced his mortality and did the only thing he could do to survive.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori Vega groaned that morning when she woke up. Her eyes glazed over with the last remnants of sleep. Taking her hand, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and turned to her nightstand where the reason for her rude awakening occurred.<p>

Her hand went for the phone and brought to her ear. "Hello…" Tori said into to the receiver. Her voice still tired from the sleep that she just came out of us.

"Yes, hello. I'm looking for a Tori Vega."

The mention of her name caused her to full awake. She sat up in her bed, "Yes, I'm a Tori Vega."

The voice on the other line of the phone let out a sigh. "Good. My name is Doctor Aaron Masters. This is Mount Grant General Hospital." Tori's eyes widened at the mention of a hospital. "We have your name here as an emergency contact for Robbie Shapiro."

Tori sat still. She looked up in the mirror from her bed and saw the surprised look in her face staring back at her. "Robbie's in the hospital?"

"Yes," The voice stated back to her. "Something happened, and the papers list you as his emergency contact."

"Oh God." She whispered from hearing that. "What happened?"

She listened in on the person over the phone. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard what was being told to her. Tears started to well in her eyes, "Is…is…is… he going to be okay?"

"He's going to live." The voice said. "But he went through a great amount of pain. We think it would be best if you came down here. Through his medical records, I discovered you both have the same blood type. I was hoping that..."

Tori nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll be there as fast as I can." She sprang out of bed. "I can be there early this afternoon." She looked down at her watch. "Tell him I'll be there."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that when he wakes up." The doctor replied.

"He's in a coma?" She asked, her voice was laced with worry.

"Your friend passed out from the pain."

"Pain?" She whispered. "What happened to him?"

The doctor told her what happened over the line. Her face froze in fear. Tears still welled in her eyes. "How'd it happen?"

"Rock climbing incident." The doctor replied. "You're lucky your friends found him."

Tori just nodded. "Thanks, Doctor." She paused. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The doctor agreed and Tori turned off the phone and dropped it onto the floor. She sat still, not believing what just happened.

She shook her head. She couldn't stay here. Not when her Robbie needed her. She looked up again in the mirror for a second and then back at the phone. She needed to talk to someone. Tell someone what just happened.

Going back to the phone, she quickly dialed the first number that came to her mind. She ran a hand through her hair, waiting the phone to pick up.

"Hello."

"Mom?" Her voice wavered the moment her mother greeted her.

"Tori?" The mother asked, her sensing that something just happened.

"Robbie had an accident." She whispered. "He's in Nevada."

"Nevada?" Her mother replied.

She nodded, "Beck, Andre, and him went away for the weekend. Sorta of a guys' spring break. Robbie had an accident; the doctor just called me and told me what happened."

Her mother listened to her as Tori told her what happened. "Oh my God." Her mother reasoned.

"Yeah…" Tori said in a quiet tone. "I need to get there fast."

"Tori, that's in Nevada. Can't they get somebody else…"

"Mom, it's not an option." She rushed back to her. "We have the same blood type. O Negative is rare."

Tori heard her mother let a breath out over the line. "You better hurry, Baby."

"I just got to grab a few things." Tori said to her. "I was hoping you could call Trina. I, and I'll tell Cat when she gets back."

"Of course I'll call Trina." She told her youngest. "Just hurry up. Let me know if you or Robbie needs anything."

"Thanks, Mom…" It was at that moment when the door to her dorm opened. "Cat just walked in. I love you."

"I love you, too." Tori said, followed by a goodbye. "Cat, you're not going to believe what just happened."

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this actually happened." Andre turned to his friend as he paced in the waiting room.<p>

"No one thought that this would happen, Andre." Beck told his friend.

"You saw what happened." He shot back.

"Yeah, we did." Beck pointed back. "And it's not our fault that someone spiked our drinks."

Andre stopped his walking, and made his way back to the seat by Beck. "I know. But I can't stop thinking…"

"Neither can I, Dude." Beck told his friend. "I can't help but wonder if we never had that drink, then we could of stopped Robbie before…"

Andre nodded, "What sucks even worse is that he was down there for five days. Alone."

"He had Rex." Beck smirked.

Andre gave him a look, "Dude, that is so cold."

Beck shrugged, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know." Andre said honestly. "But I dunno how he's going use Rex now."

"Yeah, no more sick jokes." Jade came out of the lab. She took a seat beside her boyfriend.

"What were you doing in the lab?" Andre asked his friend.

Beck looked at Jade lap. A jar was resting upon. "What's that?"

She smirked, "Tom Green's testicle."

Andre gave her a shocked look, "Tom Green's… testicle…"

"Yep."

Her boyfriend looked at her strangely. "Didn't he already lose one to cancer?"

"Yep, now he's got none." She brought the jar to her hands. "He doesn't need one now."

"Yeah, but it's his testicle." Andre declared.

"Again, he doesn't need it." Jade reasoned.

"Still…." Beck said, "You don't do that to a guy."

"Yeah, he might have a sentimental connection." Andre pointed out.

"Fine." Jade sighed. She got to her feet. "I'll give it back." She headed for the lab. "Oh, by the way, Cat just texted me. She and Tori are on their way." That said, Jade left the two friends for the laboratory.

"Well, Robbie will be happy about them getting here."

Andre nodded, "Yeah, he would be happy about that."

Beck then went back for a magazine. He went back to his seat and flipped it open.

"Wait." Andre got to his feet. Beck looked up from the magazine. "What else is back there?"

Beck got to his feet. "I think we better check on what's back there." He nodded and the two went for the lab doors.

"Oh, Mr. Oliver, Mr. Harris."

The two friends looked at the doctor who came from the other side of the waiting. "How's he doing?" Andre asked.

"He's stable." The doctor answered. "At least temporarily. When Ms. Vega gets here, we'll be alright with the transfusition."

"Good." Beck said. "Is he still in a coma?"

"Yes, he is." Doctor Masters answered. "If he doesn't get the necessary blood by 5 o'clock tonight, he's going to end up in cardiac arrest."

Andre's eyes widened, "Cardiac arrest?"

"Robbie's going to have a heart attack?" Beck questioned.

The doctor nodded, "Unfortunately yes." He looked at the two of them, and sighed. "When he cut off his arm, he started to loose blood. He managed to slow it down, but not fast enough."

"My girlfriend just said Cat and Tori are on their way here."

"I did talk to Ms. Vega. She should be here soon. But if she does not, then we might not be able to save your friend."

Beck and Andre just stared at him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Ok, like Bound and Unbound, this is going to be a serious fic too. This story is also based on the idea behind the movie '127 Hours' and what happened to Aron Ralston. This is based on an idea that happened to him, and if you don't know what happened, I suggest you either look him up or watch the movie. It's a very powerful emotional tragic story. So, expect allot of flashbacks, and expect some emotional distress. Keep in mind, this actually happened, and I hope the story reflects it.

I hope you like this story, and I hope it comes off well.

Thanks for reading.

And I yes this might be a little short, but this is the prologue. Chapter 1 will be longer.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Survival Instinct  
>Chapter: One<br>Author: Jonathan  
>Rating: M<br>Category: Robbie/Tori Robbie/Jade  
>Spoilers: Anything's game. This fic takes place post Hollywood Arts<br>Summary: Robbie faced his mortality and did the only thing he could do to survive.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>A car pulled into the parking lot at Mount Grant General Hospital. After finding a parking space in the visitor parking space, two doors opened. Out of the driver side, Tori Vega left her seat and closed the door behind her.<p>

She then turned around when she heard a sudden slam coming from the passenger side. She watched as her roommate left her side of the car. "I texted Andre." She told her friend. "They know we're here."

Tori grinned, "Good." She watched as Cat went around the back of the car and made her way to join her. "As soon as we get in, we got to find where they have Robbie so I can give them the blood they need."

She nodded, "Kay. Kay." Together the two of them left the car, shortly after Tori locked it via the key ring in her pocket. They heard a sudden beep signaling the locking of the door as they made their way to the hospital front entrance.

They passed through the lobby until they reached the receptionist sitting behind a desk. Tori looked at the young woman behind the desk. "Hi." Tori greeted. "My name is Tori Vega. I was called earlier to give some blood for Robbie Shapiro."

The receptionist said, "Alright, let's check where you need to go." She went through her computer and did a couple commands, her eyes scanning the screen as she found the needed information. "Mr. Shapiro is in the ICU. Just go to the waiting room, and let them know who you are. They'll call Doctor Masters and get you set up for the blood transfution."

"Thanks." Tori said to the receptionish.

"Where's the waiting room?"

The receptionist answered, "Take a left over there, walk down the corridor, and take a right by the elevators. Go to the third floor, and the waiting room will be on your right from there."

"Which way?" Cat asked, not understanding the directions.

"I got it." Tori said to them. "Thanks."

That being said, the two of them made their way to the elevators. Tori immediately pushed the up arrow, watching the button turn orange. They then began to wait for the elevator to arrive.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Tori whispered to herself, waiting anxiously for the elevator to arrive.

But of course, it wasn't coming.

She couldn't help but feel helpless, knowing that right above them, and to the right, their friend was fighting for his life. Waiting for Tori to come and save him, giving him the blood that only she could provide for him. Knowing that Tori had Robbie's life in her hands was heart wrenching.

The fact that their friend cut his own arm off, severing the nerve, breaking the bone, tearing the tissue away, only to pull himself away from a rock, only to escape with his life. And to only come out of that incident with one fully functional arm scared the crap out of Tori.

Ever since the doctor called her, she couldn't get the image of her friend, her Robbie lying on the dirt path, fainting from the lack of water, feeling the heat above him beating down on his crumbled body. One arm severed in half, blood escaping, beginning to cake in the Earth's ground; praying that somebody would find him, help him escape his own personal hell.

Tears welled in her eyes, her heart breaking at the thought that they might be too late. That by taking that second right on the interstate instead of the third could be the cause of Robbie's death. Knowing because of a simple misreading of the map, Robbie could be moments away from dying.

"Dammit…" She whispered. "Can't this thing go any slower?"

Her foot continued to tap, her eyes gazing at the lights above, watching the number get lower and lower to the ground floor. Her heart beating slowly and her thoughts of Robbie being moments from death berating her imagination.

"We'll get there, Tori."

Cat's simple sentence brought her out of her funk. She looked at her friend, "I'm feeling the same way."

"This is crazy…" She said to her. "This is insane."

"I know…" Tears welling in her eyes too. "I can't believe what Robbie did to himself…"

"I can't believe he actually did it." Tori agreed. "I mean, I get it. I know why he did it. But to actually do that to himself?" Tears welled in her eyes. "This is…this is…"

Cat wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulders, pulling her to him. "The elevator is going to open, we're going to go inside, go to the third floor, and meet up with the doctor. Then you give the blood, and Robbie will live."

"With only one arm…" Tori said, whispering.

"But at least a working arm…" Cat told her. "He's alive Tori. Just remember that…"

She let out a sigh, "At least for the moment, yeah."

The elevator dinged.

* * *

><p>"They're here."<p>

Beck looked up from his seat, listening to his friend tell him something. "Who's here?"

"Cat just texted me." He replied, looking down at his pearphone. "Tori and Cat just got out of the car. They're on their way here."

"Good." Beck said, his foot tapping anxiously. "That's good."

"Of course it's good." Andre reasoned. "Why wouldn't it be good?"

"I dunno." Jade smirked. "Try telling Tori and Cat that their friend ended up falling off a cliff, getting his arm stuck, and cutting it off to survive."

"You really know how to paint a picture, don't you?" Andre asked, getting more nervous by the moment.

"It's a gift." She smiled. "I'm not the one who got passed out and then lost track of their friend."

"Hey, it's not our fault that our drinks were spiked." Beck told her.

"No." She said. "But it is your fault since you knew something was off, and you still continued to drink."

"We didn't know where Robbie was at that moment." Andre pointed out.

"Which should've been your first clue something wasn't right." Jade told him. "You're the one who decided to do a guy's week in Nevada."

"Only because you wouldn't let Beck have some guy time back at school." Andre yelled.

"So now you're dragging me into this?" Jade asked, her voice rising slightly.

"You are the reason why we couldn't go to the poker game last week."

"Guys!"

"Because that weekend was our fifth anniversary!"

"Which I would think could be put on hold for a night!"

"Guys!"

"You're just upset that Kiko dumped you!"

"Kiko!" Andre yelled aloud.

Jade smirked. "Her name still causes you to yell out her name?"

"Guys!"

They then glanced at Beck. "It's nobody's fault." He lowered his voice. "No matter how many times we look at it, it still happened." He sat down in his chair. "Robbie is fighting for his life, and what are we doing? We're fighting because we don't know who to blame." Beck then noticed Jade going for her pearphone. "And I'm not in the mood for text fighting."

"Who said anything about text fighting?" She asked, amused.

"I don't want to go through that again." He reasoned. "We didn't start talking again for another week since the last time. And I will not go through that when our friend is hurting in there!"

"Fine." Jade finally agreed.

Andre let out a sigh. "You're right." He took a seat across from Beck. "We're all on edge."

"A sharp edge." Jade replied. She sat down beside Beck. She soon felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "But still an edge…"

It was at that moment when the elevator dinged. All three of them watched as the doors opened and let out a much needed breath of fresh air. They watched as Tori and Cat came out of the elevator.

"Hi!" Cat smiled and rushed over. She engulfed Andre in a big hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Andre couldn't help but smile at the moment of the hug, "Hey, Little Red."

"Hey Beck." Tori said, approaching the friends.

He smiled, "Hi, Tori."

Cat pulled out of the hug. "How's Robbie?"

"Still in a coma." Beck answered.

Tori sighed. She started to look around the room. As she did, she spotted the desk. "I got to go tell them I here." That said, she turned around and headed for the desk.

"How was the drive over?" Beck asked.

"Quiet." She answered. "She didn't say much of anything." She looked at Jade, "Hi, Jade."

Jade smirked, "Hey Cat." She grinned, "So did you let Tori know you were an excellent driver?"

Cat gave her a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beck smirked, "We were watching Rain Man last night."

"Cat, don't ever change." Andre smirked.

"How would I change?"

It was at that moment when Tori returned from the front desk. "They told me to wait here; the doctor should be here soon."

That being said, the five of them found their ways back to their seats. Beck and Jade sat beside each other, her head on his shoulder. Andre and Cat sat across from them and Tori sat alone, a few seats away from Cat

"Did anyone hear from Trina?" She asked, first time bringing up her sister's name. They shrugged, "I told my mom to call her. I kinda figured we hear from her by now."

"Maybe you can call her after we take the blood."

Tori and the others looked up from their seats, seeing the doctor arriving. "Hi, my name is Doctor Masters." He grinned, "I believe we talked on the phone earlier."

Tori stood up, "Yeah, we left after we you and I talked." She approached him. "Any news on Robbie?"

He smiled, "You came at the right time." A breath escaped her lips. "If you come with me, then we can start taking the blood."

Tori nodded as she made her way to the doctor. "I'm coming with you."

Tori turned around and gave Jade a look, "Why? So you can steal another pint of blood?"

She smirked, "I just want to make sure Robbie's fine, alright?"

Beck, Andre, and Cat looked at her strangely. "What?" She smirked, "I can't care for Shapiro?"

"We're just surprised, that's all." Andre announced.

"Yeah," Cat agreed. "You usually end up hurting him or making him do things."

She shrugged, "That was when he had Rex." A moment passed, "No arm, no Rex. No stupid jokes."

"That actually makes sense…" Beck said, surprised.

"Yeah, maybe now he can be a normal person." She told them.

When Jade said that comment, she couldn't help but remember the time when Rex was in the hospital. Maybe in some twisted bizarre way, this was supposed to happen?

That couldn't be true, could it?

Tori sighed, "Alright, c'mon."

That said, Tori and Jade followed the doctor to where they would take the blood Robbie needed to survive.

It truly was a weird sense of déjà vu.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I'm so glad the prologue got well received. I hope you all liked the first chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Survival Instinct  
>Chapter: Two<br>Author: Jonathan  
>Rating: M<br>Category: Robbie/Tori Robbie/Jade  
>Spoilers: Anything's game. This fic takes place post Hollywood Arts<br>Summary: Robbie faced his mortality and did the only thing he could do to survive.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Tori and Jade were led into a small room just around the corner of the waiting room.<p>

"Just wait here. I'll be back with a nurse to take your blood."

"Thanks, Doctor Masters." Tori told him, turning around to face him.

He gave them a smile, "Mr. Shapiro is lucky that you were able to come here so quickly."

Tori shrugged, "It's Robbie. How could I not be here?"

"You could of sent Trina?"

Her eyes widened, "Wait?"

Jade smirked, "You're not the only one with O Negative blood."

"You could've told me that before." Tori told her.

"You're acting as if I cared." Jade replied. "Not that I do care."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go check on the babies?"

She grinned, and turned back to the doctor, "Where are the babies?"

"Um…" He looked at her confused, "that would be downstairs." He watched as she headed for the door. "But you won't see anything."

She turned around, "Why not?"

"They're cleaning the room." He told her. The doctor added, "You can always go back to the waiting room."

She shrugged, "I'm already here. I might as well stay."

"Great…" Tori said, reluctantly.

"Why don't you sit down and the nurse will be right in." He said to Tori. "Then you can go join your friends." He then left the two of them alone.

Tori made her way to the big chair and took a seat. She already had an arm ready, waiting on the armrest. Looking up at Jade who was busy going through the drawers, she asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything about Trina having the same bloodtype?"

She shrugged, "You were Steamboat Suzy." Turning around, "Why would I let you off of giving blood to Robbie? It was already taking up your time anyway."

"Still, you could've of told me."

"Like I said," Jade replied. "I didn't care."

"Right…" Tori said slowly. "You not caring happens quite a bit."

"Because I don't." Jade told her. "Why should I care?"

"Because we're your friends." Tori answered.

Jade rolled her eyes, "We are not friends." She turned to face Tori.

"Oh c'mon," Tori admitted, "It's been five years, Jade. Admit that we're friends."

"I'll admit only if there is something worth admitting." Jade told her.

"Sure…" Tori told her, not believing her answer. "You are here, aren't you? You came because you care about Robbie."

"I only tolerate him."

"Whatever you say…" Tori said with a smile. "I know you care about us."

"I don't care."

"Right…" Tori said. "So, the fact that you told us that you did care for him wasn't really you, right?"

"Right."

"Uh huh…" She grinned, "I think it means, that subconsciously you care for us, but, you won't admit it."

"I think somebody is just preparing themself for when they draw blood from you." Jade told her. "The last time, you fainted."

"After you stole one pint of blood and Robbie dropped another."

She told her, "Right, so blame Robbie for that one." She added, "Don't blame me."

"I think you're saying that because you don't want to admit it was you who caused me to give more blood."

"Get over yourself, Tori."

"Oh please, just admit that you care for Robbie."

"I'm sorry, is your name Tori Vega?"

Tori looked away from Jade to the door. A woman in white stood in the doorframe. "I'm Tori Vega."

"Good." She told them. "I'm here to draw your blood." The nurse went to where Tori sat, "Roll up your sleeve." Tori did as she said. Looking at her arm, she smiled, "You have some good veins."

"Um, thanks…" Tori said, slowly.

"Pure O Negative blood too." Jade grinned.

The nurse then took a cotton swab and cleaned her arm. Throwing the swab in the trash, she took a seat by Tori. Taking a clear bag from the counter, she opened it up, and pulled out a needle. "This isn't going to hurt, right?"

"Right…" The nurse said slowly. She unwrapped the needle and pressed the bottom pump. A little of the saline escaped its end. The nurse then put a tube in the needle to hold the needed blood. "This won't hurt…"

She then stuck the needle in Tori's arm. She squirmed, "Oh…There's a needle in my arm!"

"This isn't so bad." Jade announced.

"Just relax and keep holding the ball." The nurse told Tori. "We need a couple tubes of blood."

"This will save Robbie, right?"

"That's the plan."

* * *

><p>"So, why are you here?" Tori asked.<p>

Jade groaned, "I thought we went over this."

"No, you said you were here because you either care for Robbie, or you don't. You never told me why you came here."

"I thought it was because you were his girlfriend." The nurse said.

"I am not Robbie's girlfriend." Jade confirmed.

"Uh huh..." The nurse said. She looked to tori, "Then, are you his girlfriend?"

Tori didn't answer.

"Please, like Vega could ever be his girlfriend." Jade smirked.

The nurse rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter to me." She looked at Jade as she withdrew the needle. "Coming in here, you two were talking up a storm about him." She shrugged, "I thought one of you were his girlfriend."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jade told the nurse.

The nurse got to her feet. "I just call it like I see it." She turned to Tori and then Jade. "The way you two were talking, I could've sworn..."

"I already got a boyfriend." Jade told her.

She turned to Tori, "And you?"

"I'm not seeing anyone." Tori told her simply.

She smiled, "Well, either way, your friend should be fine. I'll just get this to the doctor." The nurse then left for the door. Turning around, she added, "You two can go back to the waiting room."

Tori started to get up, but soon felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She fell back in the chair. "Let me get you a cookie and orange juice first. Raise your blood sugar." She then left the two of them.

"Aw, is Tori feeling a little under the weather?" Jade told her with a grin.

"Shut up, Jade." She groaned.

She smirked. "I think someone is."

"I'll be okay." Tori told her, finally. She looked at her, "But if you want, you can go back."

"I'll go back when the nurse comes back."

"Why?"

"No reason." Her eyes drifted to the blood tubes left on the counter. Tori fallowed her gaze.

"You do care, don't you?"

"Don't start this again." Jade told her.

Tori smirked, "When Robbie wakes up, I'll make sure I'll tell him you were here, making sure you were going to be alright."

"Like I care." She shrugged.

"Oh, I bet you do."

"Don't start that again."

"Jade, you're looking at his blood, you're sitting here with me, when you obviously would rather want to be with Beck, and you're waiting for a nurse."

"So?"

"Just admit you care about Robbie."

She groaned, "Fine, I care about Robbie."

Tori smiled, "I knew it."

"But don't tell anyone."

She smirked, "Who would believe me?"

Jade just looked at her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Well, looks like this fic isn't dead. It never was. I just got caught up in Unbound. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Seems this chapter just focused on Tori and Jade. No Robbie yet, but at least Robbie is being talked about. I'll try and not make too much of a wait for chapter 3.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Survival Instinct  
>Chapter: Three<br>Author: Jonathan  
>Rating: M<br>Category: Robbie/Tori Robbie/Jade  
>Spoilers: Anything's game. This fic takes place post Hollywood Arts<br>Summary: Robbie faced his mortality and did the only thing he could do to survive.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>Two brown eyes fluttered open for the first time in a while. As soon as he opened them, he couldn't help but cover his eyes for a second with his arm, blocking the shining fluorescent lights from above. Blinking a few times, he let out a small groan and pulled his arm away.<p>

As soon as he became aware, he heard the sudden slight beeping from beside him. He looked to his left and saw a heart monitor, the steady rise and fall of the line signaled the living body of Robbie Shapiro.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, his eyes currently spanning over the room he was in. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he couldn't help but notice the fact that he was in a small room.

"Oh…you're up."

Robbie turned to his right and noticed a slightly older gentleman. He looked at Robbie, "You were really out of it."

"Was I?" He asked, looking at his apparent roommate.

"When you got here, you were out cold." The man said. He gave Robbie a smile. "The name's Ray."

"Robbie…" Robbie greeted back. "How long was I out?"

Ray looked at the calendar for a moment, "Two days…"

"Wow…" He said, amazed.

"Yeah…" Ray said to him. "It was actually pretty scary when you came in. They thought you weren't going to wake up."

He looked at him skeptically, "They thought I wasn't going to wake up…?"

"Oh…I see you're awake."

Robbie looked to the other side of the room where a nurse came inside. "You've certainly got allot of people worried about you."

"I do?" Robbie asked, shocked.

She grinned, "There are five people in the waiting room for you."

"There are?" He asked.

"You certainly like being a parrot, don't you?" The nurse grinned. Robbie gave her a strange look.

"He does act like a parrot, doesn't he?" Ray smirked.

The nurse smiled, "That's just Ray being Ray."

"Who else would I be? He smirked.

"He's funny, isn't he?" Robbie panned.

"He likes to think so." The nurse answered. She made her way to Robbie, "Ignore him. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess…" Robbie replied. He looked down at his severed arm. "It's going to take some getting used too, huh?"

"Everything in life does." The nurse told him. "What you did was extremely dangerous, Mr. Shapiro." She told him, becoming more determined.

Robbie nodded slowly, "I know…" He looked down at his arm. "But I would do it again."

"I bet you would." The nurse said. "But I want you to know that you're very lucky, Mr. Shapiro. Not only did you get yourself out from that boulder, but we were able to get the blood you needed to survive."

"I was told O Negative was rare." Robbie stated, matter-of-factly.

"It is." She reasoned. "You're emergency contact came through."

His eyes widened, "Tori's here?"

"They're all here." She answered. "I told you your friends were here."

He chuckled slight, "Right… sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." The nurse told him, "But before we go any further, I think I just need to ask you some questions. Simple procedure."

"Ok…"

The nurse pulled out a clipboard and began reading from the top. "What's your name?"

"Robert Shapiro."

"Good." She scribbled down the information. "Do you know where you are?"

Robbie thought for a second, his eyes glancing all over the room. "Mount Grant General Hospital?"

She grinned, "But next time, try not to read anything on the boards. I'm trying to test your memory."

He showed a confused look, "But how would I know anything like that? I was out cold when I came here?"

"He has a good point." Ray answered.

The nurse gave it some thought, and Ray was right. "Ray has a point." She looked down at the clipboard. "It is procedure though." She looked at Robbie. "But I think I can gloss over the questions you wouldn't be aware of." Looking back at the sheet, she continued, "Do you know what state we're in?"

"Nevada."

"And the month?"

"Um… April."

"The year?"

"2015."

"Good." The nurse told him.

Robbie grinned, "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course.

"The year is 2015, right?" She nodded. "And I was unconscious, right?" Again, she nodded. "So there is time which I am not aware of, right?"

"Right."

He grinned, "Did they finally release a hoverboard?"

"I see you got your sense of humor down." He smiled. "I'll go…"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

Robbie and the nurse turned to the door and noticed a young woman leaning against the door frame.

"Jade?"

The nurse looked at her, then at the clipboard. She let out a sigh, knowing exactly who was at the door. "I'll go let the doctor know you're awake." She approached Jade, "You going to behave?"

Jade smirked. "You going to ask stupid questions like that?"

She shook her head, "They don't pay me enough for this job." The nurse looked at Robbie, "I'll go let the doctor and your friends know you're awake."

"Thanks, Nurse…"

She grinned, "Shari."

"Thanks, Shari." Robbie said, watching her leave. He glanced at Jade, "You didn't have to be mean to her."

"Being mean to a nurse is nothing out of the ordinary." Jade remarked. "Besides, she wasn't that much different when she drew blood from Vega."

Robbie looked at her, "Is Tori okay?"

"Don't worry about, Tori." Jade told him, her voice now strict. "You're the one that needed the blood."

"I didn't have a say in the matter." Robbie defended himself. "I was already out cold."

"Because you cut off your own hand." Jade told him.

"I had to." Robbie said to her. "I would've of died if I didn't."

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Jade asked, anger in her voice.

He looked down at his arm, "I fell…"

"No shit." Jade said.

"It's not like I planned this, Jade." Robbie said.

"Oh my god! Robbie!"

Robbie looked up from the bed as he saw Tori coming into the room. Beck, Andre, and Cat came in shortly after her. "Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"He's got one hand, Vega!" Jade remarked. "Of course he's not okay."

"Hey, I'm the one that cut it off." Robbie said them, trying to break the argument he knew was about to happen.

All five of them looked at their friend, still laying limply in the bed that was provided for him. "I'm the one who did it! I'm the one who took my knife and cut my arm off!"

Tori let out a sigh, "We know you did…" She walked around the bed, her hand reaching for his shoulder. "We're just worried about you."

"Yeah, Dude." Beck told him. "We all just…"

Robbie sighed, his voice going soft…"I know, guys…" He looked at his friends. "And I'm glad you're all here. I really am."

"Well you should be." Tori said with a smile. "You got Tori Vega blood running in you again."

"And I am grateful." Robbie said.

"You really scared us." Cat said, finally speaking.

"Yeah, you scared the living chizz out of us." Andre added.

He sighed, "I scared myself…"

Tori nodded at him, and caressed his cheek. "What happened to you?"

Robbie sighed, "This is where it gets interesting…"

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 4<p>

I know this sucks for a cut-off point, but I think it's a good one. Thanks for keeping up with the story, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
